Revelations
by pandaxXxchan
Summary: A story about Sakura and Gaara's budding relationship from friends to more than friends? Problems arise for the duo when they arrive at Suna. Naruto's back and looking for her? Sasuke's been spotted? Revelations become known to everyone who will love who?
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations**

**Chapter One **

Haruno Sakura lifted her eyes up to the fading sunlight to watch the last rays of light disappear.

_Sigh. _

"It's been years and after all this training I still can't get it out of my mind!" Sakura screamed out at the tree in front of her, glaring at the innocent tree before her. "Yeah, I was innocent once! But that stupid jerk took it all away!" she said manically, but the sadness hidden within was still present.

Turning eighteen and becoming the ANBU Captain of Squad 2, should have been one of the greatest days of her life. Not to mention when Tsunade pulled her aside that day to her office to congratulate her on having surpassed even herself, one of the legendary Sannin as a medic-nin and accomplishing the feats no one else could have done. She passed down everything to her, especially her in-human strength. Now, that should have put her over the top. Any eighteen year-old ninja would have killed to be her, for becoming so strong, starting out so weak and in the end proving everyone wrong. Not to mention being under the tutelage of Tsunade. But, turning the doubters into believers, and showing everyone who she really was.

A strong, beautiful, smart kunoichi.

But the memories five years ago brought up the tears that welled up into her eyes. These memories couldn't allow her to be happy like she once was, they scarred her and showed who she was deep down inside. A lovesick, past-lover, hypocrite that gave everyone hope when she lost it a long time ago. She lost _him._ But soon after, she also lost the one other only person so special to her, that she would do anything for, and the one who made her herself when no one else could. Naruto. After all the years thinking he was annoying and stupid, she came to appreciate his caring nature, and his happy-go-lucky attitude for the world. And he left her.

On her thirteenth birthday, Jiraiya finally came back from his gathering information on the Akatsuki, and came back to get Naruto to train him for the tasks that lay ahead for him, and the world. Team Seven never was together again, even though Kakashi-sensei was still living in Konoha, he blamed himself for what happened to Sasuke. He blamed himself for what happened to Team Seven and to what he couldn't protect. So even though he lived in Konoha, it seemed he wasn't even there. It was mission after mission for him, trying to keep busy, never staying too long in Konoha so the memories wouldn't come back and haunt him.

Sakura turned away from the world. Nothing seemed like it used to be. But…a year later stopped the depression because it was pathetic. How much she hated that word! Oh and because she knew Naruto wouldn't want to see her so stricken with emotion that she wasn't even herself. Then he too might blame himself for what happened when it wasn't even his fault. No. She wouldn't let Naruto feel blamed for everything like Kakashi-sense when he came back. She would do it for him.

So four years later, Sakura trained, and train she did. Her training wasn't merely a two-hour session that could be rescheduled anytime of the month! No it was non-stop training with Tsunade, the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and sometimes even Temari, Kankuro, and even Gaara. But she did allow herself some free time. Chat with friends, have some fun, eat, catch up on some sleep, or just go out to the park for a stroll. She would never, become so obsessed with training that it took up her entire life.

Everyone became closer together after Sasuke's departure and following that Naruto's. No one wanted to see Sakura in that depressed state again. Even Neji and Shino talked to her! Everyone was there to help each other out and was there to have some fun and unwind. They found things out that they never really knew about each other. Like for one, did you know Shino was a party animal? Hm…I didn't think so.

Over the years Neji and Sakura became closer and they shared things with each other only best friends would know. Like the pain he went through with his caged-bird seal. Or with Sakura's feelings on the past with Naruto or Sasuke (they all knew what a touchy subject that one was).

Even Ino and her patched up their old friendship and became the best of friends, following that the rest of the group became closer, and depended on each other.

But back tracking on all these thoughts she still couldn't forget_ him._ Sasuke. Never was there a moment when she couldn't hear his voice echoing in her mind on how weak or annoying she was. That he left her. She would have given everything up for him! Why couldn't he just understand that she loved him!

"Damn it! Damn it all! Why did he just have to leave! Why did he­­­­­—" As her thoughts became known to her she realized, "Why did I just have to remember?" Sakura couldn't take it anymore and let the tears she didn't know she was holding back out. The pink-haired girl continued to shake and sob and continued looking at the tree that brought her so much pain.

"Great…so just one simple tree can set me off!" She yelled and sighed soon after, despite the hiccups that started to become heard. "Why?" as she whispered, she threw a kunai at another unsuspecting tree a few feet away.

"Did I catch you at a bad time…" a monotonous voice called out from the shadows.

"I'm alright Neji," despite the tears that still fell from her eyes, "I was just…reliving some old memories." They were standing in a small clearing in the forest where Team Seven took their bell test and worked at a team. The place where Kakashi-sensei surprised her and made her faint, nonetheless.

"Neji?" the voice questioned as he stepped out of the shadows. Black sandals stood in the light. But as she slowly moved her eyes upward, realization hit her. This wasn't Neji at all, Neji would never wear black pants, and he was more into the whole white and brown scene!

Emerald met jade.

"Gaara?"

* * *

Sakura stood gaping, eyes wide open at him. Gaara did not react to this…"greeting" he received from her and her loud gasp went unnoticed. 

'_Damn! How could I not sense his chakra! And I mean I'm an ANBU Captain now! ANBU CAPTAIN! Doesn't that mean anything anymore? If he was the enemy I could have been killed_!' the pink-haired kunoichi thought.

"Gaara! Or should I say Kazekage-sama?" A grinning Sakura replied trying to cover up for her reaction when she first saw him. Smooth Sakura. 'Oh my god that was so lame!' she cringed.

Over the years, Gaara became the Kazekage of Suna, and all the citizens seemed to love him. Not to mention all the women in the village, that seemed to turn their eyes toward him. Only the elderly villagers seemed to see him as the monster, the weapon of Suna from the past. But even they too were starting to turn a new leaf, despite their age. Naruto changed him from his bloodthirsty demeanor, to this caring person of his village, and only Naruto could do that to people he just met. Change them into this person who believed anything was possible and changed the way they looked at the world. Even Naruto's ninja way became Gaara's ninja way. Becoming the hokage (kazekage in this case) of the village and have the respect of its citizens was their dream.

Also with the help of Naruto's words Gaara became somewhat social. During the absence of Naruto, when he was a ninja still an active ninja, his missions seemed to be located nearly in the Konoha region. Helping them scout areas, or be back up to them in those suicidal missions. The bond of the two villages seemed stronger, they could count on each other to help each other out. They were allies. So Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro befriended the Konoha shinobi, and did the usual friend things. Gaara being the unsocial person he was became…a little more social because of them. He learned to trust and accept the people around him, as friends.

When Sakura first saw Gaara those many years ago, she instantly remembered their past… 'meeting' where…he wanted to… 'kill' her, so to say. Anyways, they didn't hit it off so well until Sakura saw that everyone stayed away from him. Even though they have had missions together before, they still couldn't even stand next to him for fear of angering him! They couldn't even have a conversation with him, let alone say hi! So she went over there and talked to him about his likes and dislikes, his dreams, anything to just get him talking. But during their conversations, she realized she enjoyed his company a lot and they were friends ever since.

But over the past few years they've seen less and less of each other. With Gaara's responsibilities and all, she couldn't just waltz right in his office and ask him to 'hang out'. Plus she had her own job, being a kunoichi of Konoha! This being their first encounter for the longest time, she thought she should joke around.

"Hn"

"Oh come on! It's been like what, 3 years since we've seen each other and all you can say is "Hn"?" Sakura pouted.

'_Same old Gaara huh?' _

"Hn." Was the infamous response from the talkative Gaara. '_Hey what was I expecting? A full sentence?' _she smiled a bit at her little inside joke.

"Fine Gaara, whatever. So why did you come here?"

"Sakura you are to accompany me back to Suna and heal Temari—" Gaara started when he was rudely interrupted by the bubbling pink kunoichi, his so-called friend.

"Temari's hurt?!" Sakura panicked. Temari never, and I mean never got hurt so badly that they would need assistance from Konoha. What was she doing? But then something hit her.

Who did it?

Anger swept over all her emotions and she started fuming. Her worried look soon became replaced with anger. Her pink eyebrows knitted tightly together, her mouth pursed, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

This sudden change in emotion was what Gaara noticed first and he started at her long and hard, wondering what could be going on in that complicated head of hers. He wondered inwardly if all women were like this, mood-swinging, emotional people that plagued the earth. People who could swing to one emotion as fast as the first became present! That made him frown, all this contemplating about the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him, when his sister was in Suna with some injury nobody knew about. Why was he putting up with this? Sure they were friends but really!

'God! I finally see her and what does she do, she doesn't shut up, she interrupts, and now she's off mood swinging? Does she not remember me at all?' he growled.

Having been interrupted he growled showing his frustration and dwindling patience. "As I was saying, Temari's hurt and needs your assistance. I've asked your Hokage and she's recommended you for the task."

At least it was a friend, and not some blundering idiot that is so scared of me that he would the stupidest things, he thought inwardly. Plus, he wouldn't tolerate such things, and he wasn't known to be a patient person. She knew that, but somewhere in his heart, he knew he was always, different around her, and he showed her parts of him no one even knew.

'_Whoa…what was that about?' _This shocked him, never in his life had he thought these kinds of…thoughts about another human.A look of confusion flashed through his eyes, but it went unnoticed by the pink-haired kunoichi, and he disregarded it instantly.

He continued.

"We are leaving once you've assembled your supplies and anything else you might need. This mission has an indefinite time period for the moment. I know she's your friend and if you want to stay a little while after she's recovered, it is, permitted."

"Thanks Gaara." With that she ran up to him and gave him a hug, a long time ago she explained these actions as best as she could, and hugs meant thanks and showed affection.

_Bam._ Both of them could feel the jolt of electricity flowing through them when they made contact.

'Oh my god, what is this feeling?' Sakura thought but soon found herself lost in his embrace, warmth radiating out of him.

Gaara stopped. She was hugging him. Yes she explained to him what a hug meant, and high-fives, sure. But she didn't explain the feeling of shock throughout his body when they made contact with each other would happen.

But he was even more surprised that she was still hugging him after that jolt. Even though they were friends, wasn't she still afraid of him? Didn't the thought of death cross her mind every time she touched him? Was this what that jolt meant, her death? But even with these thoughts he still couldn't get over the fact, someone was hugging him. And everything else melted away.

'Oh wait…what am I suppose to do now?' he thought. As he looked down at her he never noticed how soft she looked and how soft she…felt.

_What the fuck? What am I thinking? _

But before he even knew what he thinking he responded, "Your…welcome"

He did a double take. 'What did I just say?' and then he looked down at her, and saw someone who cared for him.

Hm…maybe being friends with her wasn't so bad after all. This will be…interesting, he thought and then the infamous smirk rose up again.

**TBC **

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you like this new story. Oh and I also hope there weren't any spelling or grammar issues you guys came across while reading it. **

** Anyways what do you think? Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! **

**Yours truly, PandaxXxchan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations **

**Chapter Two**

If normal person was walking through the park, having a nice time and enjoying the scenery. They would have spotted our lovely couple, or they would have thought those two people were a couple because how close those two were hugging, and they would have sighed at the compassion and romantic feelings those two obviously shared.

But, sadly, this was no normal person. Yamanaka Ino just so happened to be strolling in the park, pulling in tow her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru.

'_Che. This is so troublesome.' _the famous thought spoken by none-other than, Nara Shikamaru. '_Every time I think she's going to do something sweet and nice, it gets ripped into shreds and destroyed...and burned in front of me. Che...so troublesome.' _

A few minutes earlier Ino came over to Shikamaru's house and asked him if he wanted to go for a little stroll in the park.

"Hey Shika! Do you want to go to the park with me?" hollered Yamanaka Ino at her lazy boyfriend's window. Obviously, it was open because of how humid the day was; the sun kept beating at everyone.

Not to long ago, before she went to the lovely Shika's abode, Ino stumbled across her best friend Sakura in the forest. She seemed to be having a mental breakdown and Ino being the good friend she was started to crawl carefully over all the bushes and branches in her way to not scare her friend. Then as she neared her she a heard a man's voice.

'_A guy? Sakura with...a person alone in the woods? Who is that...' _but as she heard more and more of the conversation she realized it was ' the _Kazekage!?'_ Sakura with Gaara? Now she just had to figure out what was going on with her best friend and him. Was it serious? She thought of all the reasons why they **couldn't** be together but why couldn't they... I mean they had to be because they were alone in the woods for god's sake! Yes, and as these thoughts swam in the head of Yamanaka Ino, it made more and more sense... '_They were together! And if they weren't, oh...it's going to be. Hehehe…Hehe' _the more she saw them, the more she connived until she devised a plan, or what she thought was a plan anyway.

But for the plan to work, she needed her boyfriend, Shikamaru, to make her intentions less known. So here we are now…at the lovely Shika's abode…yes

"Why would I want to go to the park when it's so hot out Ino? I thought you hated the warm weather because it makes you sweat and you don't like to sweat because it would ruin your make-up or..." 'Che that'll do it' Shikamaru thought. If someone insulted this woman, she would go all out and annoy the heck out of you, maybe even punch you instead if you were lucky. If you wanted a quick and easy route from whatever this woman was plotting, you'd have to insult her.

"Why...Shika-kun! It would be so nice for you to get out of the house occasionally! Please?" continued Ino sweetly despite the stilted way her words came out; she tried her best to be polite at least. For once couldn't he just come along without any back sass? Ino thought inwardly just once!

God...this woman is so annoying! What ever she wants me to do oh ho—wait…why don't I want to go to the park again? Yeah it was a nice day, the perfect weather for clouds he thought. When he looked out the window to go check, sure enough the sun was out and the clouds were sailing by so…peacefully.

'_Maybe…just maybe she's doing something nice for a change and is just trying to get in touch with my hobbies!' _And with that he smiled, for once Ino was doing something…for him. Usually it was the other way around. Taking her out to eat, and talking to her, sure they did something for him too but…this time it was what he liked to do. Cloud Gaze.

* * *

Ino was happy. 

When she led Shikamaru into the woods to find the place she saw Sakura with Gaara they were in sight! It was just what…5 minutes ago since she was just there, and they still were there! Things were starting to look up now.

"Hey? Isn't that Gaara and Sakura…and are they…are they hugging?" Shocked as he was he still couldn't believe a genius like him couldn't have predicted this. Sakura and Gaara? Gaara and Sakura? He was dumbfounded.

"Hey…why can't we be like that?"

* * *

"Um…_cough" _

'_Sakura and Gaara were hugging for what reason? Man… if I had some action like that, I'd be in like…action heaven! Wait…do Angel's even get action in heaven? Well…I mean shouldn't they, everyone says heaven's the best place to be, so why wouldn't Angel's get action up there cause I mean…everyone wants a little action? Hm…It must be nice getting some on those nice fluffy clouds up there smiles inside his mind, and what a lovely smile it was. Okay…where was I going with this thought again?'_

"Oh look! Food! Man I'm starving thanks guys, you wouldn't BELIEVE what I had to do today, gosh, hey could you pass the brownies? Oh never-mind I'll just get them myself, lazy bums."

"Um…Kankuro? Those aren't brownies…" Disgust was written all over Gaara's face, I mean with all the niceness he had received all these years, shouldn't he return the favor? Too bad it didn't come just a little bit earlier.

"Oh man that's just…eww that's just gross!" Everyone shouted, including our friends hiding behind the bushes, now we can't forget them!

"Ino? Shikamaru? What are you guys doing behind that bush?" Curiosity washed over everyone, especially after Sakura brought all their, their meaning Gaara's and Kankuro's, attention towards Ino and Shikamaru.

**TBC**

**(A/N: Hey! I am so sorry but oh my god school was horror, it was like one test after another. Then one project after another, at one point I remember having like 10 projects or something. Then I was on vacation and my computer was all busted for months, and ahhh. **

**Sorry this chapter was short, I have to read all my other stories that were sent to my email xx And there's a lot trust me. I hope none of you experience having your computer broken (some intense virus was on it?) and you wouldnt' have any contact with the cyber world for a long time. **

**Reviews welcomed and encouraged! I'll try to update soon, but wow we have another vacation xx**

**Yours truly, PandaxXxchan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations**

Chapter 3 

About nine minutes had passed between the group after the awkward situation.

"What are you two doing behind that bush really?" Sakura stared at the couple before them and gazed at them curiously.

It was one thing for Kankuro to spy on them…he was Gaara's older brother after all and he had to protect the Kage of his village. Then there was the fact that Gaara was with her, together, they could easily beat up Kankuro and make him watch Dr. Phil for 24 hours straight. But why was Ino here…standing behind a bush? This was no accident. Yamanaka Ino would never go into the woods with out a reason. So why the hell why was she even there?!

"Yes Ino, what are you two doing behind that bush?" Kankuro said mockingly, giving Ino a _look._

_Damn._ Ino mentally cringed. What was she going to do? If she just stood there trying to think of a plausible excuse, they could take it as lying or stalling. But if she just said 'Oh I was just picking some flowers' because there were flowers conveniently located in that bush, that would cause suspicions too! Her parents DO own a flower shop after all. Sakura wouldn't believe that excuse at all because she being the daughter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop owners would entitle her to get free flowers anytime she'd need it. She wouldn't have to go foraging in the woods to find any, and hey the Yamanaka Flower shop had some kick-ass flowers anyway, so why look? Then there was the whole ordeal about just being IN the actual forest! _Come on! Think brain think! What would Shika—Wait…Shika? Shikamaru! That's it!_

"Well, for your information _mother_, Shika-kun invited me. To the free outdoors just to let you know," The blonde headed girl sneered, "And we were having a lovely stroll in the park, when he forcefully grabbed me and shoved me to the ground! That's when he intensely started making out with me while trying to rip my clothes off. And here we are right now."

Shikamaru just stood wide-eyed, as Ino gave the reason why they were in the bush. If she was going to make THAT kind of excuse, he could have just came up something about going to a field and look at the clouds when they stumbled upon a cute rabbit, or something like her tripping and they landed in the bush! But no! _Troublesome Woman! What were you thinking!_

Everyone blinked.

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!"

"ARE YOU FOR FUCKING SERIOUS? HAHAHAHHAHAH THAT MUST BE THE DUMBEST EXCUSE EVER IN THE HISTORY OF EXCUSES! Shikamaru ripping your clothes off my ass HAHA!!!!!!!" Kankuro was having a little bit of trouble saying all this because…hell just because, I mean what kind of excuse was that!

Gaara refrained from doing anything and just settled for staring at the scene in front of him. Shikamaru and Ino were behind a bush, one was staring wide-eyed while the other was blushing and smacking her head furiously. Next to him was Sakura on the ground, clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes, laughing hysterically. And finally behind him stood his immature older brother, pointing at the couple before them laughing while clutching his stomach with his free hand. Muttering 'haha forcefully…heatedly…hahaha…haha!' under his breath with tears falling from his eyes.

"Hn." Walking away, he glanced at Sakura from over his shoulder staring at her straight in the eye, "Haruno, we are leaving in three hours. Pack and meet us at the front gates."

Everything stood still, Sakura had completely forgotten about the mission. When she hugged Gaara, everything just seemed to…disappear. Then Kankuro came and ate…some—, then she saw Ino and Shikamaru in the bush. Everything had happened so fast! She cast her eyes downward feeling emotionally torn. What would she tell her friends? Then the fact that she just came back from a mission and the whole group hasn't seen each other for months.

Ino had gasped rather loudly after Gaara finished talking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Sakura was leaving on a mission to Suna, and she didn't even tell her?

With one look at Sakura's somewhat crestfallen face, the last part of what he said was very quiet almost a whisper, "Go do whatever it is you do when you leave. Say goodbye. Go Eat. Go to the bathroom. Just be there and I'll be waiting." He picked up his pace and dashed off, and she knew a smirk appeared on his face.

There was a long moment of silence after Gaara left. Everyone turned to look at the Kazekage's retreating form as they started to slowly rise from their feet.

Sakura was still staring into the space where Gaara last was. _Did…did he just, make a joke?_ No one else seemed to hear that Gaara continued on with his speech after he told her to meet him at the front gates. Sakura was at a loss for words. She had barely heard what he had said and a smile was creeping its way slowly onto her face. Had he noticed some body language or something that seemed to give away how she felt somewhat downhearted?

_Man Gaara was good. I wonder if he can read my mind…_

But she was interrupted with her thoughts on a certain red head and why he did what he did when she heard her best friend say, "Forehead, you're leaving?"

Ino stared incredulously at her best friend. She had returned only a few days before from an incredibly hard A-Class mission. At first she just wanted to relax and hang out with her friends, but lately everyone had been busy with their own lives and missions. No ones spent time with each other, and she was planning a little get together this week so everyone could just get re-acquainted. She was going to tell Sakura today but got sidetracked when she saw Sakura crying, and Sakura hugging Gaara.

Sakura gave a small frown as she saw how deeply this affected Ino. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh…it's just that, no ones seen each other for like months now, like you know as a whole group. We were planning on having a little get-together this week." She shrugged.

_I also wanted to find out why you were crying._

"Well…I guess we could post-pone it for a week. Knowing you, you'd probably get done in a day anyway, right Captain?" she teased. Poking fun at her best friend and her incredible talents was all fun and games. Everyone knew how strong she was, and her incredible talent to finish even the most difficult missions at the drop of a hat was just simply, amazing.

"I'm sorry Ino…this mission, is going to be lasting a little longer than you think. It's sort of…indefinite as to how long I'm staying. I have to go pack now." Sakura said with sadness dripping from every word.

Sakura walked up to her best friend and gave her a long hug. Everyone got a little touchy when people said they had missions that would last for an 'indefinite' period of time. Who knew when they'd see each other again? Usually missions like these were tough and grueling, even for the best.

"Don't worry Ino-pig, I'll write." Sakura smiled as they broke apart.

Ino slowly nodded, knowing that she would keep her promise.

But as Sakura dashed away she could only wonder. _Why did this go from a laughing gathering, to a sad parting?_

Shikamaru took Ino into his arms. When Sakura left, she broke down. _Everyone's just been busy...that's it. But damn, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why she's crying. _

(AN: Hehe…sorry I didn't include Shikamaru as much as I wanted to. Oh read the author's note at the end please! Oh…and continue reading.)

* * *

Sakura was packed and ready in under an hour. She brought her picture of the old Team Seven, along with as many clothes that could fit in her enormous backpack. Not to mention her wallet. She stopped at the local bank before, withdrawing almost her whole savings. Last but not least she restocked her whole medic-kit, filling it with everything she'd need to help out with Temari and more. Also she stopped at her teachers office, Tsunade, for extra supplies and scrolls if need be that could possibly save her life. Temari's unknown condition diagnosed by the Suna medics gave Sakura a feeling of doubt, foreboding and curiosity. Who knew what was going on with Temari…she was such an important asset to Suna and Konoha alike and she needed to be saved. She was loyal to her friends and family. 

With two hours left to spare, Sakura began to wander around the village.

_I wonder when the next time I'll see this village is, and also my friends and family. Suna will sure be different…_

Without her knowing, her wandering had led her to the Uchiha district. The only Uchiha she had ever known used to live there, and then he moved to a nearby apartment after the 'accident'. She would always go there to ask him for dates. _I wonder if things would have been different if that never happened_ she thought inwardly.

Flashback

"_Sasuke-kun! Please please go on a date with me! We could go to the park and have a picnic! Wouldn't that be fun? Just you and me? Please Sasuke-kun!" A twelve-year-old Sakura was standing in front of THE Uchiha Sasuke, in front of HIS door. Begging her heart out just so he would come with her on a date. She had put on her best outfit after training and had followed him back to his own apartment._

"_No." Sasuke said politely, he was staring back at her with indifference as if this happened everyday, which it did. _

_But Sakura was a persistent girl and kept asking until he got fed-up with her and slammed the door in face. Adding the snide comment about her being annoying before he left her alone._

Just being in front of the Uchiha district made old memories come back to the surface, when the bit of nostalgia passed away, in retrospect, she really was annoying. He had politely declined her offer but she just kept going and going. If someone had asked her constantly everyday, every hour, every minute like she did to her precious_ Sasuke_, hell she'd slam the door in their face too.

And staring before her, were the very doors of her old beloved's home.

"Sasuke…I'm heading off to Suna now, but wherever you are, I hope you're happy." Sakura genuinely meant it and walked away. Reminiscing about the past she thought about what the Uchiha had meant to her. Sure she gave up on him a long time ago, and as the years progressed she sort of trained herself to not love him. He had left her when she proclaimed her love for him. The memories of the past still left marks on her, but just because she didn't love him anymore, it doesn't mean that she wanted him to leave the village. Right? Maybe and if he came back after defeating Itachi, they could become Team Seven again! Yeah…and be reunited.

A light breeze went by as the unaware pink haired kunoichi walked on with her thoughts; she left the Uchiha district to its empty space. Behind a nearby tree a lone figure stood, as a pair of swirling red eyes watched her retreating figure into the distance.

* * *

After wandering around Konoha she finally got around to saying goodbye to her friends that weren't on missions. Unfortunately Neji and Hinata were on a mission in Waterfall. But it was probably the hardest to say good-bye to her past. This was where she grew up, where she experienced love and loss, hardship and joy. 

As she neared the front gates she stopped and took one look back.

_Take a good look Sakura; this will be the last time you'll see Konoha for who knows how long. I promise you I'll return everybody and especially you Naruto. I promise to figure out what's wrong with Temari. _

Returning her gaze before her, she saw Gaara standing ahead with his back facing her.

_And so the mission starts._

"I'm ready Gaara."

"Hn."

Passing through the gates, they started to summon chakra to their feet, they leaped upwards and began making their way from tree branch to tree branch.

Time went by, and the silence that settled was a comfortable one. Then two days went by, and night had fallen. After locating a campsite, Gaara went out to get food, while Sakura stayed to build a fire. Neither of them had spoken during the entire trip, leaving them to their thoughts. When Gaara came back with a dead rabbit, the fire was lit and Sakura was sitting close by hugging her legs close to her chest. She was staring at the fire with a far-out look in her eye.

Gaara started to clean his catch so he could get started on cooking. After cleaning and gutting the rabbit, he stabbed it with a stick and put it over the fire. Turning it so the meat would get cooked evenly. He started to think about his sister, and her unknown disease. Losing track of time, it seemed like forever when he realized Sakura was talking to him.

"Hey Gaara…Do you think everything happens for a reason?" Sakura said still staring at the fire.

He paused…he never really thought about that. Did things happen for a reason? Was it fate that he was chosen to care the demon? Was it luck that Naruto and everyone found him when the Akatsuki took him and extracted his demon?

Without thinking, he whispered his thoughts, "Is it my destiny to be alive still? That Chiyo-sama would revive me, and give up her life to do so…?"

"I think it is actually." Startled, Gaara just looked at her, he had spoken his thoughts out loud! But still he wondered what she had to say; maybe she actually knew why he was still alive. "I think you're still alive because you still have something to do. Oh and you probably have some luck on your side or someone up there really loves you, or thinks your hot. Haha!"

Sakura was laughing at her own joke to lighten up the mood. Sometimes she was suck a dork, but she knew what to say at the right moments. Then there was her guts…No one would ever try to make him laugh, or better yet call him hot. But Sakura was not like any other woman he had known. She was…different.

_Do things happen for a reason? _Gaara couldn't shake this thought off now…

**TBC**

**(A/N: Hey everybody! Well...as I told you before I hope you're reading this newly posted author's note. But if you aren't...I guess it's ok. Anyways, I'm just here telling you I know my story has grammar and spelling errors but I'm trying to fix that. I also know I'm kind of slow updating but we already took like 5 vacations to places for weeks on end. Also I guess my stories aren't as long as I hoped them to be, and they don't seem to flow or have as much detail. **

** If anyone has any suggestions for any other errors or problems you have with this fic, please review and share! But if you're writing that you hate this story...then don't even bother to review at all. **

** I'll try to get the next chapter in before December hahaha j/p. But I'll to post as soon as I can, schools starting soon and I forgot to do my summer reading! xx**

**Your's truly, PandaxXxchan)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelations**

Chapter 4

(**A/N:** This chapter, characters might have an OC moment in here. OH read the bottom author's note, it's important! Thanks for all the reviews for my first real story!)

* * *

Sakura and Gaara arrived at the gates for Suna a day ahead then they had planned. The duo made excellent timing, and Gaara was even surprised that she kept up with him most of the way. 

Flashback

_Two people were moving past the trees in a blur. The first one had red hair while the one behind him embodied pink._

'_At this rate we'll get there in a week!' Gaara thought inwardly, 'Maybe I should speed this up a bit? And if she can't handle it, I guess I'll slow down.'_

_With that, he pumped more chakra into his legs and sped off. Sakura noticed this and began to pump more chakra into hers._

'_Like hell I'll be called weak! I will not slow us down, I'll just have to keep up with him for the time being…and maybe sneak a soldier pill if need be.'_

_The two continued on like this, and every five hours took a short break, or until darkness descended upon them. Gaara would continue to pump even more chakra into his legs during their little adventure and Sakura would be forced to keep up, but she didn't complain. The two hardly spoke…but kept thinking what would happen the next day._

End flashback

"Kazekage-sama!" a Suna shinobi yelled and saluted towards Gaara. "Everything is as you have left it. Kankuro-dono sent a message saying he'll be arriving later than expected, and told me to give you this scroll. It arrived a few minutes ahead of you."

Gaara took the scroll from the man's hands and released the seal on it. It said:

Dear Gaara,

How are you this fine day? Well…as for me, I'm taking a short break from my journey to write you this little letter. The day _you_ left to go back to Suna it came to my attention that after three hours from the point we were at the woods, you still hadn't appeared. Well you could imagine the conundrum I had at that moment. I was wondering where the two of you were the whole time, I couldn't help but feel you guys were out somewhere doing the nasty…but then I got realistic and thought you couldn't do that since…you probably don't know how ahaha, but then I started saying to myself:

"I wonder where my brother has gone to, really. And the nurse that is supposed to help our sister, who is also our dear friend, Sakura? The two of them are both not here." And also "Surely they wouldn't leave their beloved Kankuro"

These questions troubled me for sometime. I waited for hours until nightfall the very same day like a lost puppy at the gates. Then it finally came to me, you already left and were probably half way back to Suna right now.

So as I write this letter I hope I'll arrive sometime tomorrow, and I curse you and I hope you caught rabid bunnies for dinner. Or tripped on some roots, or got sand in your eyes, or fell on sand. Or some 13246878125468731 shinobi attacked you (because you are after all the Kazekage, but during the fight you also let our dear friend Sakura run to safety to Suna while you fought your way through the shinobi of course) and then die…

Signed, your dear Kankuro,

Kankuro.

"So…um Gaara what did it say?"

Sakura had been waiting patiently as Gaara read the letter. It took several minutes for him to read it, and he had a look of indifference on his face or was it seriousness, but hey when didn't he.

After a few more minutes, Gaara spoke.

"We left Kankuro. Let's go see Temari." Gaara started walking towards a tall building near the center of the village besides the Kazekage tower. He didn't even turn around to make sure Sakura was following him. But why wouldn't she follow him he thought, the reason why she was here was to help Temari.

"Huh? Oh yeah let's go!"

During the walk Sakura couldn't help but wonder why there weren't as many people outside, sure it was a desert but people needed to run shops so the villagers could buy food and all. So Sakura did the only thing she could think of with what to do with a question: Ask!

"Hey Gaara, why isn't there anybody outside right now?"

"Maybe they don't want to, and plus there's one right now." Gaara pointed to their left at the man leaning against a wall while he was sitting down. His eyes were closed and his clothes were soaked, in what he couldn't tell, because the man was wearing a red shirt and black pants. Maybe…it was blood?

Sakura took one look at the man and walked up to him. She checked his pulse and Sakura turned to look at Gaara.

"He's dead."

"Probably a heat stroke"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sakura gestured at the dead man she was holding.

"I did…I said probably a heat stroke."

"But aren't you going to do something? What if all the villagers are like this?" she yelled.

"Well then maybe the rest should go inside. It's cooler in there"

Sakura stared at the man in front of her incredulously, Gaara, not the body.

"B-but. He's dead! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Maybe to his family…if he has one. Why does this man mean anything to you?" Gaara continued to walk away from Sakura and the dead man.

The moment he started to walk away, Sakura instantly dropped the body she was holding and ran after him.

"No. I don't even know him! But does this happen often?" She put her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of him and gave him a _look_, waiting for his answer.

Gaara had his arms crossed in front of his chest and watched Sakura as she stood in her 'woman stance'. What should he say? Seeing dead people on the street didn't happen often but yes it did happen. What did she expect it is the desert after all? If you can't stand the heat you die, or at least go find some shelter or something!

"No this doesn't happen often, but it does happen. What do you expect? This is the desert after all. If you can't stand the heat then you die, or you go seek out some shade and shelter. And plus, someone already stabbed him" Gaara turned to look at the body a few feet behind them.

They both looked, and Gaara was right, he was stabbed. Why didn't Sakura see it? Who knows…but placed on the back of the man, was a note.

Dear whoever,

I killed myself.

There.

Signed, Juugo

"Juugo eh? I knew him…put him in prison for robbing old women and killing them. There see, he died, and now he won't rob old women anymore. Or murder them. So I guess it's better he died then." Gaara kept walking not really thinking about Juugo, because I mean he was a killer, he shouldn't be thinking about that right now…he should be thinking about his sister. Maybe nobody knows he cared about Temari, but whoa-ho did he ever.

* * *

Sakura was thinking. Suna was a very eerie place, there was nobody outside, and they just saw a dead body for crying out loud! 

_Man…this place is weird._

_**Damn straight! I wouldn't be surprised while we were walking one of us got killed or something…**_

The duo continued walking through the barren streets of Suna. Not a soul went by, not an animal stirred, and no tumbleweeds were tumbling.

"But that doesn't explain where all the villagers are…" Sakura stated matter-o-factly. She had just remembered that nobody was outside. She had gotten sidetracked from the whole dead body ordeal.

"This…doesn't seem right, maybe enemies are here."

Gaara contemplated on her statement, where were all the villagers? Usually he would see children running around playing a game, or he would see men and women conversing and exchanging gossip. As Gaara looked up at the sun he thought it seemed sometime during midday, noon even. But…if there were enemies, there would be signs of destruction and fighting.

_Where is everybody?_

At that moment the pair arrived at the building they were heading for, the Suna Medical Hospital. Which was conveniently located next to the Kazekage tower, so Gaara could go visit his sister anytime he wanted while she was at the hospital. They were on their guard; they could tell something was up. Gaara glanced at Sakura…maybe she had felt that same chill that had went down his own spine. Once their eyes met, he knew she felt it too.

A few seconds went by…then out of every corner and behind every building, the villagers popped up shouting:

"WELCOME BACK KAZEKAGE!!!"

Confetti was being blown everywhere! People were dancing and singing and just having a ball. Even Sakura looked happy at the display in front of them!

_They…they were having a party for me coming back?_ Gaara thought. He was surprised. Nobody had ever thrown him a party, and in the back of his mind Gaara thought the villagers hated him!

Gaara was at a loss for words. He was stunned to say the least! Then the crowd started to calm down, and through the throng of people somebody was walking through the parted citizens. It was one of the councilmen called Daemi.

"Kazekage-sama. Welcome back to Suna!" said Daemi, "The villagers and all the councilmen are thrilled for you to be back, I'm not sure if you remember or not but it's your birthday!"

(**AN** Psst pretend that in January it's hot, even though we were in the desert, that can't explain why it was hot in Konoha hehe. Now back with the story.)

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday! I would have gotten you a present! Oh no …I forgot, I'm such a bad friend! Grr it's January 19th already?" Sakura started rambling on next to Gaara, she had forgotten her best friends birthday, sure she hadn't seen him in years, but who cares it's still a bad impression! _Stupid stupid stupid Sakura!_

"It's okay. Um…thank you everyone." Gaara tried to say it as sincerely as he could, but he wasn't sure how to act…so he spoke slow and put as much feeling into each word. But to everybody else it seemed that he was talking in a monotonous voice that wasn't pleased, at all.

Sakura being the person who's known Gaara for years, recognized that he was trying to be nice, even though he was struggling. For an emotionless person, he was doing pretty well for himself and she couldn't have been more proud. But first she needed to make sure the villagers of Suna _knew_ he was trying.

So Sakura whispered to the nearest person to her on her right, it was an elderly woman who had a twinkle in her eye. She seemed to know that he was trying and that he really did appreciate all the work they did to surprise him. "Um excuse me, ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh yes dear?" She looked up at Sakura smiling a sweet smile like a grandmother would to her granddaughter.

"Can you um…sort of tell everyone that he's being sincere? I'm not sure everyone can see that." The elderly woman looked at the crowd Sakura was gesturing to. An aura of sadness washed over the crowd as the villagers hung their heads down low in disappointment.

"Ah, I understand sweetie. Don't worry, leave it to me."

First she whispered to her right, which the person in front of her overheard, so they started spreading it. Then the others around them accidentally heard and started to spread it to the others around them. Soon enough everyone was telling everybody, and spreading it all the same. And everybody soon learned that Gaara, their Kazekage was overjoyed, and appreciated their little party.

"Um…I thank you all, but I really need to see my sister now." Gaara thanked the people whom he passed to enter the hospital. Sakura also greeted those they passed and thanked them for their greeting.

But in Sakura's mind she was wondering how simple villagers could hide themselves well enough that not even shinobi could sense them! But…first things first, Temari.

The party continued on outside, but they had to relocate it to not harm or disturb all the patients in the hospital with their loudness.

* * *

Sakura pushed open the hospital doors, and the smell of sterilization hit her full blast. It seemed like so long since she had smelt that smell. For some weird reason, she felt the need to put on her doctor's uniform and enter all the rooms to check on patients. 

But as the bit of nostalgia passed, she realized that Gaara had turned a corner far ahead of her. She'd need to run to catch up to him. There were many twists and turns in this hospital, and Temari was in one of these rooms, she was supposed to be helping her.

She started running, passing other nurses and doctors and patients. Yelling out apologies as she passed people rather hurriedly, they seemed to be stunned or at least horrified that they might get hurt again or that this random pink-haired woman would hurt their patients. Sakura turned the corner and saw Gaara turn another corner ahead. She broke out on a run. _Damn you!! Oh man…when I get you, you are so dead for leaving me!_

"Gaara! Wait up you-son-of-a-bi—" Sakura skidded to a halt and stopped yelling, in front of her was Gaara, who was a little wide-eyed with a little girl equally wide-eyed in his arms.

"Um…I mean" Sakura smiled and scratched the back of her head. _Shit what do I do? _"Hey! You stopped, hehe…thanks! I was trying to catch up."

Gaara put the little girl down and she ran away once she hit the ground. "You scared her…and you were swearing in a hospital…I thought you had a little more class than that Haruno."

"I didn't actually swear…I was just…about to…" She quickly thought of a cover up. "And plus…I was about to say you-son-of-a-big-cute-dog I can't wait to hug you!"

Sakura walked over to Gaara and gave him a quick hug, but when she touched him, she felt it. She felt that same feeling when she first hugged him, it was like electricity. They looked into each other's eyes, both searching for answers. They seemed to be asking 'What was with this jolt?' 'Why does this keep happening?' As jade met emerald, their lips instinctively moved closer.

_What is this feeling? I just want to kiss him…_

_What is this feeling? I just want to kiss her…_

As their lips met in a short chaste kiss, they parted. Sakura looked up into his eyes and she found that he was already looking down at hers.

"Gaara…"

She was breathless, the kiss was short but it was the best kiss she ever had, hell it was her first kiss! And it was perfect. A small smile graced her lips; she just couldn't explain to him how she felt. She just wanted to scream that that was amazing! But realized that she couldn't even speak. _That…that was, amazing. It was just, perfect. Sure it was short but there was just so much emotion in it! I could feel electricity running through my body every time I touch him! Oh my god, wait till I tell Ino! She will never believe it! I got the first kiss in our group! Ino will never live this down! I know she was lying when she said that Shikamaru and her were making out in that bush because she told me she thought she wasn't ready! But ahaha oh man I just remembered that excuse. OH wait is he talking? _Sakura stopped talking to herself just in time to catch what he was saying as he glanced over his shoulder, while he was running away!

"—to Temari" His voice was a little high and she noticed, but as he finished his sentence, Sakura noticed his face was just a little bit pink and it seemed like he was trying to shake off the heat by shaking his head side to side, but she could still see his wide-eyes, that were like a window into his soul as he ran.

"As shy as ever, Gaara." She gave a little laugh and picked up her pace to catch up with him, a small blush was also creeping up her face; her fingers went up to touch her lips that still felt oddly warm.

* * *

"Doctor what should we do? She can't speak properly now!" A nurse was pacing back and forth as the doctor stood next to Temari. Gaara stood by the door and turned around as Sakura caught up and walked into the room. 

"What's going on in here?" Sakura saw Temari on a hospital bed. She looked the same but her eyes were sort of dazed. "Why are you saying she can't speak properly now…how long has this thing plagued her?" Sakura was scared for her friend…this was serious, it wasn't some high-tech poison like last time with Kankuro, it's not blown up arms or legs or part of her head. This was a mental illness that was serious if it could affect her speaking abilities. "What else can't she do?"

The nurse looked sullen, "She can't walk straight, so she'd have to use a wheel chair. Before she used crutches but now it's hard for her to move…then she started to choke on her food, and she can barely eat. She can't hold anything up…and now she can't speak."

Sakura turned around to stare straight into Gaara's eyes, "Tell me…everything, from the beginning."

Gaara started to explain that Temari came back from a mission a couple of months ago maybe…six months tops. She told him that she couldn't through her kunai at the enemy at one point. She kept tripping on braches during the battle and on her way home. She thought she was just tired because she used up most of her chakra fighting this missing nin. She said she only tripped a couple of times though, maybe once or twice.

Then a few weeks later she fell flat on her face, but as she fell, her hands didn't try to stop her fall…she just fell, and she knew she was falling. But for some reason her hands didn't respond to the situation. She realized how weird this was and told Kankuro and him about what had happened. A couple of days after the incident, she couldn't hold her chopsticks properly, and she was falling constantly. Kankuro thought she was just being clumsy, and that all shinobi go through some bad weeks after some really strenuous missions. She bought his excuse and thought nothing of it. Until she realized she couldn't swallow her food anymore. We were eating like every other day. She put the food in her mouth, started chewing and then; she just couldn't swallow it down and started choking!

He took her to the hospital the same day after he and Kankuro gave the Heimlich maneuver to her. The doctors didn't know what was up, but just continued to watch her. Gradually she had trouble walking and they gave her crutches, which led to a wheel chair. Then she couldn't hold things in her hands and keep holding them after a while.

"And now…she can barely talk." Gaara looked down at the floor after retelling the past few months to Sakura.

Sakura was amazed…Temari can't walk, she can barely eat, and now she can hardly speak? This…this didn't sound like her at all. Wait…she first started falling…and tripping. Then she couldn't catch herself as she fell. Then she had trouble picking things up, and now she can barely swallow. And finally now she can hardly speak? Plus this has been going on for months! Didn't I read something like this before?

As Sakura thought, everyone in the room just watched her; she kept switching expressions of thoughtfulness to confusion. Then it was as if a light bulb went on in the pink-haired medic's head because she exclaimed, "I got it!"

She then started to take off her backpack to rummage through it. After about some time, her hand emerged holding a thick brown leather book. Sakura started to flip through the pages…when she stopped suddenly and started reading a section near the middle of the book.

"Excuse me miss? What is that book?" the doctor questioned, if this medic had a book with Temari's condition, then shouldn't they the Suna medic's have the very same book?

"Oh this?" Sakura gestured at the book, "This book belongs to my teacher, Tsunade, I'm sure you've heard of her."

Both of the doctor and the nurse gasped at the name of Tsunade, she was the best medic in the world, and realized that this must be her apprentice. The book she was holding had to be Tsunade's special medical book that she made for herself, for reference to all the illnesses she had come across. If anything…Temari's condition would be in that book. So they waited, and waited. Sakura seemed to be reading away, and time flew by. By the time Sakura flipped through about 10 pages, she stopped and slowly looked up. Her eyes were full of tears as she shut the book in her hands.

Gaara was wondering why she would be crying. Could it be that his sister's illness wasn't in that book? Was it because she wasn't strong enough to perform the procedure? As he thought these things, he was compelled to walk up to Sakura and embrace her. And he did just that. He stroked her back as he held her…he had seen Kankuro do this to many girls as they cried. Usually the girls would give him their address after they had calmed down. Kankuro told him that this was a way to make them stop crying and help stop the pain they were going through.

"Ga-Gaara!" Sakura was sobbing, but nobody knew why. She was in Gaara's arms, and as she cried, tears were flowing endlessly from her emerald eyes.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Sakura calmed down a bit, her tears had stopped falling but her eyes were red and puffy. Sakura choked down another sob that was coming up and started to speak.

"Gaara…I'm, I'm. I'm. I'm so sorry!" She started to cry some more. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck as she clutched his arms holding him tight.

Gaara whispered words of encouragement, telling her that it was all right. That everything would be okay, sure it was out of his element, but it's not like he would do this for anyone else. This was Sakura we were talking about, one of his VERY close friends!

It took about an hour for Sakura to calm down. (**AN** don't worry Sakura's not weak at all, but if you hate her…sorry!)

"Gaara, I-I'm so sorry for what I'm about to say." Sakura was thinking about the best way to go about this…and decided that, "So…I'm saying that I can't say it, you just have to read the book."

Sakura handed over the old leather book to Gaara and turned it to page 568 Chapter 87.

**Chapter 87**

**Spinocerebellar ataxia**

**Spinocerebellar ataxia** (**SCA**) is a genetic disease with multiple types, each of which could be considered a disease in its own right.

Spinocerebellar ataxia (SCA) is one of a group of genetic disorders characterized by slowly progressive in coordination of gait and often associated with poor coordination of hands, speech, and eye movements. Frequently, atrophy of the cerebellum occurs.

As with other forms of ataxia, SCA results in unsteady and clumsy motion of the body due to a failure of the fine coordination of muscle movements, along with other symptoms.

The symptoms of the condition vary with the specific type (there are several), and with the individual patient. Generally, a person with ataxia retains full mental capacity but may progressively lose physical control.

There is no known cure for Spinocerebellar ataxia, which is a progressive disease it gets worse with time—

"No…" As Gaara read through the page, he couldn't, he just couldn't continue after he saw the words there is no known cure for the disease, that it just gets worse over time. He couldn't accept this, ever. "No…you got this all wrong Sakura."

The doctor in the room took a peek at the leather bound book and read the chapter. After about several minutes of taking the contents in, he came to the conclusion, "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, this medic-nin, Sakura, is right. Temari is diagnosed with Spinocerebellar ataxia."

Gaara stood there, in shock. First Sakura told him, and now the doctor was confirming that his sister had Spinocerebellar ataxia, and that she would never get better!

_No…this can't be happening. Not my sister. NOT Temari!_

Gaara couldn't take it, and punched the opposite wall, once all the smoke cleared, you could see a gigantic hole in the middle of the wall, or what was left of it. People could see into the room now, as if there wasn't even a wall to begin with. Gaara disappeared instantly.

Sakura was on the floor crying next to Temari's bed. The doctor was still standing with a sullen look on his face as he read on in the book. The nurse was trying to make sure Temari wasn't injured at all during their Kazekage's rage and powerful blow to the all. People were trying to get a look at the scene, while others tried to clear always the rubble that was left of the wall after Gaara had punched it. And others were trying to scrub the walls of dust, and while others still, tried to move other patients away to safety. But Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Kankuro walked past the gates of Suna, the guard already fully recognizing him let him through instantly. 

"I wonder where everybody is…hey maybe Temari's better already! Sakura probably already cured her with her magic fingers! I should go see how they're all doing."

Kankuro started to skip merrily on his way to the hospital. He saw the villagers doing a conga line and having a party. He heard music and laughing and saw everyone having a good time. Everyone was cheering for Gaara and his arrival, and that his birthday was today. He turned 19!

"Nothing could ruin this day!" Kankuro yelled as he started to skip faster, adding a little whistle of Camp-Town-Racers. He didn't even see a black cat pass in front of him, or that he had walked under a ladder. He just kept on skipping.

**TBC**

**(A/N: Wow I know this was a fast update...well this chapter was sitting on my computer for a while now and I feel that I should post it up. Even though I just posted another chapter yesterday! FYI I PROBABLY WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN, posting chapters the very next day. Hehe...that's just me that's why. Anyways, if there's any problems review or send me a private message. I think I need to put a little more dialog in here...and if the story is going too fast, tell me! **

**Spinocerebellar ataxia is a real disease, and you can watch a little Korean TV drama on Youtube called 1 Litre of Tears. It's only like 11 episodes, but they're like 20 minutes long. But it's a really sad show and it's based on a true story.  
**

**OH I know...the whole 'Welcome Back Kazekage' thing was really OC for Gaara, and when he was wide-eyed, sorry about that. But I don't know, I just wanted to put some random bit in there for today.**

**Sorry for all the grammar or spelling errors, I read my stories before I post them, but sometimes I miss things. **

**Review! and Yours truly, PandaxXxchan) **


	5. Chapter 5

**ARevelations**

**Chapter One**

[**Warning**: This story may contain characters that act out of their characters (might act OC)

Hey guys! It has been about…four months? Please excuse my extreme lateness for the uploading of the newest chapter. I reread my parts of my story and I realized how bad this story was written! I'll try to make it better, so bare with me. V

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Naruto and any songs mentioned.

* * *

Kankuro was skipping down the hallway leading to Temari's hospital room, but instead of whistling Camp-Town-Racers, he decided to change it up as he was entering the hospital to Good Vibrations.

As Kankuro neared Temari's room he started busting out some Michael Jackson moves from the 80's. "I'm pickin up good vibrations. She's giving me the excitations…. Uh yeah snap-snap. OW! Yeah the moon-walk!"

"Excuse me sir, I think you are on the wrong floor, this floor is for those who are under careful watch. I think you are looking for level two, the floor where they help those in need. Please follow me!" A nearby nurse told Kankuro as she shooed him towards the elevator, with that fake smile of cheeriness.

"Hey! I am not mentally ill—hey OW! Stop shoving me!"

The two battled it out, a push, a shove, and an occasional trip down the long hallway towards the elevators. Kankuro, not wanting to hurt the nurse because of Suna's limited number of them, tried to resist her attempts to get him to the elevator. Whilst the nurse battled furiously to get him into the elevator, resorting to scratching, yelling, and tripping.

"Let go of me you old bat! Help! Help! This nurse is trying to shove me into the elevator to sexually assault me! Help!" Kankuro yelled because now the nurse was carrying him towards the elevators.

Kankuro's hands slipped on the floor as he was desperately clawing at anything to get away.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sakura sobbed as she looked at Temari, tears were flowing from her eyes onto Temari's pale face. "I know you probably heard everything right? If it were up to me— I…I would…" 

Temari slowly turned her head towards Sakura; her eyes were also moist and full of tears. Slowly Temari opened her mouth up, "Sa…kura. Thank…you. It's…alright." Her eyes were smiling and a little bit of sparkle could still be seen showing Temari's youth and strength as tears spilled from her eyes.

"No Temari, don't give up hope…I—I'll try to make cures! I'll work my ass off! You won't die I promise you that!" her glassy eyes stared into Temari's, and Temari still looked back smiling like everything was going to be alright. Sakura made a sound that was like a mixture of a sob and a laugh, "Temari, don't…don't' give up hope. Maybe in a couple of months'…hell even a week! I'll probably have a cure ready for you…that way you can return to your normal self, and call me a loser or something! Just—just don't act like this is your last dying wish! Just—just don't!"

Sakura continued sobbing, while Temari looked out the window seeing the sun shining.

'_Sakura, I know you mean well. But from what I've heard there's nothing you or anyone else can do. I've had a good life, filled with loving memories that I'll cherish forever, wonderful friends, and a life that anyone would die for. Sakura, I wish I could talk to you right now like before. I wish you could have come here sooner so we could spend time together. I wish I wasn't such a work-a-holic so I could have visited you and everyone else back in Konoha. There are so many things I would have done different, but there's nothing left to do but wait. Sakura…you're so beautiful even when you're crying. Please stop…'_

* * *

'_No! No! Not Temari, NOT TEMARI!_' After Gaara heard the news he instinctively went to a place to vent out his anger. He just felt this urge to punch the crap out of a tree, blow it to smithereens, to try and get away and run from his problems. That's why a couple of years back, Gaara went on a search and found his own personal oasis, miles away from civilization and his home. 

Gaara had cuts and bruises from the pieces of wood flying through the air. He was bleeding in some places profusely, and the whole area was eliminated. Trees lay shattered, rocks were cracked or turned to dust, and the small lake was red with parts of trees or sand sticking above its surface.

"Why…"

He looked up at the blazing sun in the sky, and fell to his knees. "Why…?"

* * *

Knock knock… 

"Excuse me Miss. You've been here for at least nine hours and it's getting close to midnight. I think you should take a little break. If you want, I could bring you a blanket so you can spend the night here."

Sakura looked up at a young nurse with light brown hair. "Huh? Oh yes, that would be great. Um…Temari I'll be right back" Sakura sadly smiled towards Temari as she exited the room and quietly shut the door.

_Sigh._ Sakura slowly walked down another hallway vaguely remembering knocking down a vending machine as she was running to catch up with Gaara. _'Where is Gaara…?'_

"What am I going to do…Gaara's not here…and I can't do anything." She leaned her body against the cold machine and slowly slid down until her butt was on the floor and her side on the machine.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up to see a man, about her age looking down at her. He had short-cropped white hair, and ice blue eyes. He had weapons like a shinobi; he looked like a shinobi (because of his muscles and physique) but didn't bare any headband showing his village.

"Yeah…yeah I'm alright…" Sakura replied a little dazed,_ 'this guy came from nowhere…out of thin air. He has to be a shinobi, and plus his body—oh God, stop thinking about his body Sakura. Bad! Bad!' _"Um…what's your name?"

"Haru… Tadeshi Haru. Pleasure to meet you um…?" He offered a hand to help her up while smiling at her.

She gladly took his offer and said "Sakura…Haruno Sakura."

A few minutes of silence passed by the two. Sakura quietly looked around the hallway roaming her eyes while rolling on the balls of her feet. _'He's kind of…cute? No stop Sakura, stop!'_

Meanwhile Haru stared at Sakura, taking in her figure, her pink hair, and her overall beauty. _'Wow…'_

"Well Tadeshi -san, I have to get going. Um…thank you, you know for helping me up and all. Hehe…" Sakura scratched the back of her head giving him a cute smile and then slowly walked away heading towards Temari's room.

* * *

Gaara slowly walked through the quiet hallways of the hospital. After venting out his rage and destroying his oasis he decided he was calm enough to see Temari and Sakura. His footsteps were the only things echoing in the hallways making an eerie kind of noise when he felt a presence up ahead. A figure turned the corner. 

He had snow-white hair.

The man looked up. Jade eyes met ice blue.

"Gaara…"

"Haru…"

The two males kept on walking until they were side-by-side. The tension was thick in the air.

…

…

…

"I see you got your arm back Tadeshi. Did you ask you doll to give you a new one?" Gaara turned his head to face him. Haru did the same. The two men glared at each other.

"I see you still have that stick up your ass Sabaku."

"I suggest you get out of my village Tadeshi, you don't want a repeat of what happened last time now do you? Just go back to that hell-hole you call a home."

Haru stuck his hands in his pockets and scoffed while he slowly walked away. As he was about to turn the corner he said, "This is my village too, if you didn't frame me I would have become the Kazekage, remember that asshole. Go rot in hell." He through a kunai at Gaara's head, and Gaara caught it between his index and middle finger.

"Thanks…I need one." Gaara kept on walking towards Temari's room, and Haru disappeared.

It was after midnight already, and he had left Sakura alone for about nine hours already, Temari and Sakura were probably worried by now. He slowly opened the door to Temari's room, as he peeked in he saw his sister sleeping peacefully and Sakura snuggled up in a small armchair. That girl was so skinny she could actually fit on that chair.

He carefully walked up to Sakura's sleeping form. '_Now that I remember_…_what was with feeling that passed through my body when our lips met?_' He lightly stroked her cheek.

"Gaara?" Sakura's eyes opened slowly showing she woke from a deep sleep. "You're back." A smile was starting to show itself on her face.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Gaara's figure in the moonlight. His shirt was gone showing his bare chest, but revealing the cuts and bruises over his body.

_Sigh,_ "Damn you Gaara. It's been nine hours since we last saw you, and when you finally turn up you're hurt? Come here…I guess I can heal you." She stretched her body a little to get the kinks out from sleeping in the small chair. Meanwhile Gaara walked on over towards her. He didn't think it was that big of a deal. '_Hell it's not like I'm seriously hurt…like Temari. Damn it Gaara just stop thinking about it. Sakura and I will work together to try and find a cure no matter what.' _He came to a stop in front of Sakura, her shirt was askew and the moonlight showed her pearly white skin. He hair was up in a messy bun, but the loose strands complimented her and made her look even more beautiful. Adding to her beauty a small cute small appeared on her face.

"You want to get healed or what Gaara?" Her small smile turned into a mischievous smirk, and she clapped her hands together. Well…let's get to it mwauahhah! Come here little boy and I'll make you look like the piece of crap you are. Hahaha!" Sakura's hands started to glow green as she started to heal his cuts over his body. Gaara noticed that her face was concentrating fully on her job to heal him.

Gaara looked to the side, looking a little annoyed. "You don't have to heal me you know. You should go back to sleep."

Sakura started to heal his shoulder where a small gash scabbed over. "I know I don't, but I want to." While still healing his wounds she glanced up to look at his face, "that's what friends do, ne?"

"OoOoOoh! What do we have here? A cute girl healing the macho boy's wounds while his shirt is off in the corner of the hospital, during midnight no less? The moonlight makes this scene even more romantic!" Kankuro limped into the room chuckling quietly, "It all most makes this whole scene like a soap-opera! Like Gaara's leaving, with his shirt off, during the middle of the night while the two were sleeping in bed. The beautiful Sakura wakes up and finds her love Gaara leaving, and she grabs his arm and tells him not to leave! Aww I can see it now!"

"Kankuro…SHUT UP!" the two of them screamed whispered, because everyone was aware of Temari sleeping.

Kankuro stood before Gaara and Sakura with his head bandaged, on crutches, and a sticker on his torso saying, "I'm better now! (Smiley face)"

The two looked at each other, and Sakura was wondering what could have happened to him on his way back to Suna?

Kankuro noticed the way the two were looking at him… "OK please stop staring…well just you Gaara. I'm fine with you admiring the package Sakura, but Gaara…ew that's just…yucky." And he shivered from the mental images that flashed through his mind. '_I did not need to see that.'_

"Kankuro…we're looking at you because you look fucked up." Gaara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh…you're making fun of my beloved attire? Well…it's quiet a story. I walked through the gates of Suna and as I entered the hospital a bunch of hot nurses jumped me. I don't know why they jumped me…I swear they were yelling things like "Ooh Kankuro! OOOOHHH!" and all these other sounds. I mean personally I loved it, but I knew I had a duty to get to Temari and visit her. So I grudgingly tried to push all the beautiful ladies trying to ravish me. But then after I got out of the fray I had many wounds, and a hot—nice—nurse I singled out helped me get spruced up in a broom closet. That's why I look like this."

Sakura sauntered up to him, and placed a hand on his chest. "Kankuro-kun…"

Kankuro could feel his heart racing. '_Oh man look at the way she's walking towards me! I swear my fake cover up story must have turned her on! Ahhh I can't believe this!'_Sakura looked so hot right now…and Gaara looked extremely pissed. '_Yes! Score! I get the hot girl and I got Gaara mad! Could this get any better?"_

"Kankuro-kun?" Sakura seductively put his hands on her hips.

"Yes?" Kankuro managed to say while not drooling.

"Get real." **BAM!**

And Sakura punched him unconscious. After Kankuro fell to the floor, she skipped back to Gaara and sat down in her armchair. "Now Gaara, let's get back to those wounds." A playful smile emerged on her face and Gaara couldn't help but laugh. She played with Kankuro's feelings and then knocked him unconscious.

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay and the length of the chapter. I also hope there weren't any spelling or grammar issues you guys came across while reading it, I pretty much just posted this up because I feel really bad for not updating. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll also make it longer. **

**On a brighter note how are you guys doing? **

**What do you think? Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

**Yours truly, PandaxXxchan)**


End file.
